Ice Skating REWRITEN
by Goliath Family Witch
Summary: Chapter 4up! Dash has been crushing on Danny but will Danny return his feelings?SLASH
1. Chapter 1

**Rating: **PG-13  
**Pairing:** Dash/Danny  
**Warnings:** slash  
**Disclaimer:** Danny Phantom is owned by Butch Hartman.  
**Challenge:** suutkomgi – Write about Dash and Danny in any scenario. Put a whole lot of slashy or naughty implications between them without them actually having (or wanting) a relationship or having a crush. It can go from slight touch on the rear or having one of them stumble and lock lips (like in Naruto).

**Ice Skating**

"Danny, you aren't going to learn if you won't try," Sam told him as she watched Danny cling to the rink's wall.

"Don't let me distract you from having fun," Danny said with a nervous grin as his feet slid dangerously beneath him. He would have fallen if he didn't have a death grip on the wall.

"If you insist," Tucker said before skating off with Sam.

"Sure. Let's go skating. It'll be fun," Danny grumbled as he slowly inched back toward the rink's entrance. "Let's completely ignore the fact that I _can't_ skate." Danny's grip tightened on the wall when he started to lose his balance.

"What's the matter, Fenton? Don't know how to skate?" Dash snickered as he skated up to Danny.

"Great. Just what I needed," Danny muttered. He turned to Dash, keeping one hand on the wall while he wobbled on his unsteady feet. "What are you doing here?"

"Ice skating with Paulina," Dash answered. He grinned widely when Danny scowled at him. "I guess this is just proof that I'm better than you."

"Shut up, Dash. So what if I can't skate? Everyone has something they can't do."

"Yeah, and for you, something means everything." Dash started laughing as Danny released a growl.

_I'm so sick of the way he treats me_, Danny thought heatedly. _Why does he have to pick on me?_ When Dash turned to skate away, Danny pushed off the wall, anger fueling his actions. He nearly crossed the short distance to Dash, but he suddenly became very unstable on his feet. His arms flailed about wildly, seeking something to help stabilize his balance. The only thing nearby was Dash, and Danny's hand grabbed the collar of Dash's jacket. Caught off guard by the abrupt movement, Dash instinctively wrapped his arms around the raven haired boy and drew him closer.

"You really suck at skating," Dash stated bluntly, staring down into Danny's sky blue eyes.

"At least I'm not the one grabbing another guy's ass," Danny muttered darkly.

Dash blinked and squeezed the supple buttocks in his hand. Danny's eyes grew wide while he bit his tongue to hold back a squeak. Had his arms not been pinned to his sides, Danny would have tried to punch the blond jock.

"Quit squeezing my ass," Danny growled, glaring at the other boy.

A flash caught their attention, and they both turned to the source. Sam grinned at them with a camera in her hands. Tucker was on the ice, laughing his ass off at the scene before him. Paulina could only look on in shock at the two boys embracing.

"You better destroy that film, Sam," Danny stated, anger clear in his voice.

"No way! This is great blackmail material," Sam said, grinning, and took another picture. "I think I'll start a collection. Now I have you hugging both Tucker _and_ Dash."

"Hey," Tucker shouted; his laughing stopped immediately. "I thought you destroyed that picture."

"Paulina, this isn't what it looks like," Dash said, trying to convince Paulina. He released Danny to skate over to her. However, Danny lost his balance again. His hand grabbed the back of Dash's jacket as he began to fall.

The three onlookers winced when the two boys crashed to the ice. Sam snapped another picture for her collection while the two were stunned. Tucker's jaw dropped nearly to the ice in shock. Paulina released a shriek of fury before skating away in anger. Dash and Danny stared into each other's wide eyes while their lips pressed together. Dash jerked away, scrambling to climb off the raven haired boy. Danny remained on his back in too much shock to move. His first kiss had been stolen by Dash!

"I hate ice skating," Danny whimpered, wishing the ice would crack open and let him sink into oblivion, as the laughter of the other skaters filled his ears.

Top of Form 1

Bottom of Form 1


	2. Chapter 2

**Rating: **PG-13  
**Pairing:** Dash/Danny  
**Warnings:** slash  
**Disclaimer:** Danny Phantom is owned by Butch Hartman.  
**Challenge:** Mary Sue or Clichés

**Challenge #8: Matchmaker**

"Will you two stop teasing me already?" Danny muttered as he slammed his locker door shut. "It's been a week already. And it was your fault for making me go skating with you."

"Yeah, but we didn't make you drag Dash down on you," Tucker said between snickers. "And I've never seen Paulina so angry."

"She probably thinks I'm gay now," Danny complained. He banged his head against his locker. "Why did that have to happen?"

"Who cares about Paulina anyway?" Sam muttered as she crossed her arms. "There are better girls out there you know."

"Yeah, like the new transfer student," Tucker added.

"What new transfer student?" Danny asked since he hadn't heard anything about it.

"You can thank my wonderful information network," Tucker said, grinning at his friend, as he pulled out his PDA. "Her name is Daphne Banks. She's a junior like us, has baby blue eyes, long blonde hair. But why should I continue describing her when she's right over there?"

Tucker laughed when Danny's jaw nearly hit the ground at the sight of the new girl. Daphne was ten times more beautiful than Paulina. Her tight jeans and way too small for her baby Tee left little to the imagination, revealing her ample curves. When she smiled, Danny almost melted into a puddle of goo.

"Where has this goddess been all my life?" Danny asked, making Sam roll her eyes in annoyance. Men were obsessed with pretty faces and big breasts!

"I suggest you go talk to her before Dash finds out there's a new girl," Tucker stated, grinning as though he wasn't telling Danny everything. However, Danny was too distracted with staring at Daphne to notice.

"But I-"

"Oh, just get over there, Romeo," Sam said exasperated as she shoved Danny toward the new girl. Danny stumbled and fell flat on his face at the girl's feet. Daphne giggled lightly as she helped him to his feet.

"Um, hi, uh, I-I'm Danny Fenton," he stuttered nervously, scratching the back of his neck.

"Daphne Banks," she giggled. Danny could feel his legs turning to mush. He held onto his jeans just in case they went invisible on him.

"I-I was wondering if you would go on a date with me?" A blush lined Danny's face, and he glanced up from under raven black bangs to see her reaction.

"Oh my God," Daphne squealed. She threw her arms around Danny, drawing him closer, and nearly suffocated the poor halfa by smothering him with her breasts. "You are so cute!" She released him as she wrote something on his hand. "I guess I should at least tell you something about myself since we're like strangers and all. I'm totally obsessed with ghosts. They're so cool. It's my goal in life to prove to non-believers that ghosts exist. Oh, class is going to start soon. Come by around eight. See you tonight!"

Danny blinked, trying to wrap his mind around what the girl had said in the span of three seconds. It took him a moment to realize he _hadn't_ been rejected. At the same time, he completely ignored what she said about ghosts and the fact that he just had his face buried in the girl's breasts.

"I've got a date!" Danny exclaimed, throwing his arms above his head in celebration. Sam and Tucker exchanged smirks.

"Why does this house look familiar?" Danny wondered as he rang the door bell. He smoothed out his shirt, hoping the outfit Sam and Tucker picked out for him looked okay. Sam had chosen a simple pair of jeans that actually felt too tight on him. Tucker forced him to wear a sleeveless, dark blue top with a black star in the center of the front. The top, too, was tight on him and kept rising to show off his abdomen.

The door opened right then. Danny smiled as he looked up, and a squeak escaped him. Dash stood in the open door way. He looked _pissed_ to see Danny on his doorstep. Danny checked the address again, but this _was_ the right house.

"Danny!" Daphne squealed, pushing Dash out of the way. "Come in," she grabbed his hand and dragged him inside while Dash shut the door. "You look so adorable in that outfit!"

"Um, thanks," Danny mumbled, his cheeks growing red, though he was still confused about why Daphne was at Dash's house. He didn't have a chance to ask because Daphne dragged him into the living room.

"Are you thirsty? Great! I'll get you something," Daphne said as she sat Danny on the couch next to Dash. She walked into the kitchen and picked up a soda off the counter. Shaking it, she headed back into the living room to find Dash had moved to the other side of the couch. "Here's your drink. Let me open it for you." Daphne opened the can, pointing it towards Danny. Covered in fizzy, sticky soda, Danny leaped off the couch in shock. "I'm so sorry, Danny. Dash, let him borrow some clothes while I wash these dirty ones."

Dash grumbled under his breath as he grabbed Danny by the arm and led him upstairs. Daphne grinned, watching the two boys enter Dash's bedroom. Once inside, Dash found some clean clothes while Danny stood awkwardly by the closed door.

"Are you going to strip out of those or not?" Dash demanded with a glare.

Danny fumbled with his shirt before finally pulling off the soggy item. He shivered as the cool air hit his exposed skin. A strange feeling bubbled inside him when he noticed Dash staring intently at him.

"Are you going to give me the clean clothes?" Danny asked quietly, hugging himself as though to hide his body.

"Pants," Dash stated, pointing down at the soda stained jeans.

Danny's face grew dark red, feeling rather uncomfortable. Slowly, he lowered his arms and with shaky hands started to undo his jeans. "So, uh, Daphne is," Danny started, hoping a conversation would relieve some of the awkwardness of this situation.

"She's my cousin," Dash answered. He watched Danny slowly lower his jeans to pool at his feet. Danny still wore his bright red boxers with white polka dots. "Her parents went on a cruise so she's staying with us for a year." Dash's heart pounded in his chest. Why did his cousin do this to him? Seeing Danny standing there in nothing but his boxers was driving Dash insane.

"Oh, um," Danny mumbled as he wrapped his arms around his body again. "Uh, the clothes?"

"This is ridiculous," Dash muttered, dropping the clothes. Walking over to Danny, he cupped raven haired boy's face.

"Dash," Danny squeaked before Dash seized his lips.

Danny tried to push Dash away, but the jock pulled him closer, holding the smaller boy tightly against his body. Breaking the kiss, Dash's heavy breaths washed over the other boy's stunned face.

"Dash, what," Danny tried to ask, but his brain was in too much confusion. _I'm attracted to girls! Then why did that kiss feel so good? And why do I like having Dash hold me like this?_

"Shh." Dash pressed a finger over Danny's lips to silence him. He pulled Danny to his bed and lay the raven haired boy down before straddling his waist.

"Dash, this is really weird," Danny mumbled, blushing, as Dash sucked gently on his neck. "I'm on a date with your cousin. We shouldn't be doing this anyway." He wasn't able to protest farther because Dash kissed him again, delving his tongue into Danny's open mouth.

"Don't worry, Danny. I have no problems with you making out with my cousin," Daphne said as a flash lit the room. Dash sat up, turning a glare on his cousin.

"Daphne, you little schemer," Dash growled. Daphne squeaked before Dash started chasing her.

"I was about to let Dash do whatever he wanted with me," Danny whispered to the empty room; his blue eyes wide with shock. "What's wrong with me?" Danny whimpered. He covered his head with a pillow and screamed in frustration as he remembered what Dash's kisses felt like.

"Dash should be thanking me," Daphne complained Sam and Tucker. "If I hadn't read his diary and come up with that plan with your help, he never would have gotten that little make out session with his dream boy."

"I still can't believe Dash had a crush on Danny all this time," Sam said as a wide grin crossed her face. "Now we just need to get Danny to admit his feelings for Dash."

"How are you two so sure that Danny is: a. gay and b. going to fall in love with Dash?" Tucker asked skeptically. He didn't like this idea of playing matchmaker for his friend anymore.

"Trust us on this," Daphne said with a devious grin. "It's only a matter of time before Danny realizes his true feelings for Dash. I mean, after last night he must be questioning his sexual preference." Daphne and Sam started planning the next step while Tucker wondered if he should warn Danny.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Ice Skating REWRITEN**_

_**Chapter: 3**_

_**Rating: T for teen**_

_**Disclaimer: I own Danny. nose grows a mile Incase, you're too stupid to understand that, it means that I am lying.**_

_**Notes: Thanx Amber for being the best beta ever. gives you a cookie And her birthday is coming up. And when it's here, I hope it's a happy one. ) This story would be nothing without you.**_

_**0000000000 CHAPTER 3 0000000000**_

The next day at Casper High School was filled with avoiding and paranoia. Well, Danny's paranoia and avoiding. He'd tense up whenever he was near a jock. Can't blame him, really, after all, what would you do? Being bullied for years and al the sudden have said bully start trying to kiss your brains out does that to a person.

_**Danny's POV**_

'He kissed me! And I did absolutly nothing to stop him. Well, it wasn't that bad - NO! What am I thinking! He used me as a punching bag for years! ...But - No! bad brain! Bad! Shouldn't be, shouldn't…' My thought trailed off as another jock came within the boundary I'd set for myself. This was going to be a long day.

_**Dash's POV**_

'Danny avoiding me was something I didn't want when I did the deed last night. What better way to know him then to know his friends. He has to have some secret I can at least use as black - No. I will not force it on him. He'll come to me when he realizes that he-'

I was interrupted by a high pitched female voice coming from my left. Looking ahead I see Manson and Foley, who were accompanied by Daphne. I ducked behind a nearby tree to listen in on their conversation, hoping I hadn't been seen.

"Did you find _anything _about Danny?_" _Asked my cousin plaintively.

Manson hesitated, looking a little unsure, then said, "No, not yet."

"Well, keep trying. I'm tired of watching those two fight." An annoyed expression adorned Daphne's features as she snapped her fingers at them in a dismissive gesture.

"Maybe we should get Ember to play a little love song?" Tucker asked, hope evident in his voice and eyes.

Sam actually looked mad and the reply was an angry, "You just want to see her again don't you?"

Tucker turned red that could only be described as 'apple skin red' and Daphne chortled. They ran into the building as the lunch bell rang, signaling the end of the lunch break. Seconds later I realized I'd failed and hadn't seen Danny at all. I ran into the crowd moments after the others had disappeared and spotted Danny running too. He stopped when I put my arm in front of him, blocking the way.

"Umm, Dash, I really don't have time, I have to go-" He got around my arm and started running again only to be pinned to a locker by another jock. Jason, I recognized him as a stupid guy with a lot of grade problems, it's the only thing about him that makes him sand out besides his size. Despite what people think, I'm not dumb, I'm smarter then most of them actually.

Jason pulled his fist back and aimed to punch Danny. Danny closed his eyes, turning his head slightly to the right, and waited for the blow that never came. When his eyes opened, they widened in surprise. Jason, whose fist was held back by Dash stuttered, "You're protecting him?"

To this Dash simply replied, "Nobody moves in on my prey. Got it?" Jason only nodded an understanding then ran away. He looked almost scarred. Of course, he had reason to be. Nobody challenged Dash – nobody. Danny was still staring wide eyed at Dash, as the potential bully ran for his health. They stood staring into each others eyes when the bell rang again, causing a mad dash to their next class.

_**0000000000 END CHAPTER 3 0000000000**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Ice Skating REWRITEN**_

_**Chapter: 4**_

_**Rating: T for teen**_

_**Disclaimer: I own Danny. NOT**_

Sparks will fly in chapter 5. SLASH! DON'T GO THAT WAY, DON'T READ!

_**0000000000 CHAPTER 3 0000000000**_

When the two got to their class, algebra, the saw that the class had already began. Lancer, without taking his eyes off of the board adressed them, "Mr. Fenton, Mr.Baxter, will you be kind enough to explain to us why you are so late?"

Dash and Danny exchanged looks then put their heads down. "I thought so. Report to detention tonight." Danny's head went up. He would probably be alone with Dash cleaning desks. This would be the longest detention of his life. Dash, too, looked up and smiled to himself. This would be the best detention of his life. Mr. Lancer rushed them to their desks and continued his lesson.

Danny glanced to where Sam and Tucker sat. Tucker gave him a look that said, "you're dead". Danny and Sam nodded. Thats when Star passed him a note. He opened it nervously and stared at the four words written in messy writing. It read:

_See you tonight Fenton..._

Those four words alone struck fear into his heart. Poor Danny, this would be tough. He made up his mind, he would have to keep Lancer with them at all times. With him a detention was 1 hour. He risked a glance at Dash, who gazed back at him. Yup, this will be a long night.

Maybe he could rescheadule. Would Lancer allow it? Probably not. He got cought up in his thoughts that he didn't notice that class was over and he was the only person in class. He got back to reality when someone taped him on the shoulder. It was Sam. So he wasn't alone after all.

"What happened?" he wispered. "You dozed off for the whole period. It's the last, I'm thankful for that. You missed the assaignment. I fill you in on the way home come on."

"I can't. Remember? Detention?"

"Oh I forgot sorry." She made her way to the door then turned back, "You really should give him a chance." With that she left.

**Read & Review**


End file.
